degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Close to Me (Season 13)/@comment-24435238-20140322052543
I'm not down for a whole rant/essay/debate/anything that requires a lot of writing lol. I just wanna say something about my opinions on Zig and why I still find hope in him. I like Zig. As a character, and on the edge of as a person as well. He annoyed the hell out of me in season 11, and I just found him as one of those kids who were too cocky. You know what I'm talking about. 14 year olds who think they know everything and have that "can't tell me nothing" attitude. His poverty storyline in season 12 gave him so much character development, and I loved him because he went from "Tori, I need you to video tape me skateboarding. Me me me" to "I wanted to impress you cuz I'm not rich." and he was just a chill guy. Doll Parts is when I got annoyed with him again because he cheated on Tori. But then again, he's a 14 year old naive kid who never really took relationships seriously. He was young and stupid, and honestly, while I don't condone it, majority of the characters have cheated. My favourites like Jane, Liberty, Holly J, etc have cheated. And they redeemed from it. While Zig didn't redeem from that per se, and neither was he redeemed for trying to homewreck Camaya, he grew up a fucking lot in BSS and Karma Police. This is where I wanna make a key point in. I believe that the Cam incident affected him in more ways that we know. Imagine being 14, telling a kid to get out of girl's life, and then find out the next day that the boy died. He blamed himself for someone's death. It takes a long ass time to recover from that, especially at such a young age. He matured. In my opinion, he was redeemed because he didn't go after Maya, and he made amends with Tori. His friendship with Maya in Zombie was gold, and that's where I get upset. Keep in mind he's 14-15 at this point. How do you go from trying to be the good guy after indirectly causing someone to kill themselves to being a bad boy drug dealer in a mere 2 months? Something happened. Something the writers have yet to develop and where I think people a missing the big picture. I don't want to make this about Miles. But I'll use him as an example because he is prominent when it comes to justifiable actions. Miles receives no affection from his family. Which causes him to do really insensitive things where he doesn't really think before doing. Now if him getting expelled from boarding school is canon, then this begs the question, which came first, the chicken or the egg? Aka the lack of affection or his reckless behaviour? Frankie and Hunter are displayed to receive a ton of affection and seemingly don't do anything to piss of their father so to speak. Now this is where I completely understand where Miles is coming from. Whatever mistakes he does, his parents should love him unconditionally. And trust me, I relate to him more than I related to any other character on this show. But wouldn't justifiable actions also apply to Zig as well? This transformation had to be the cause of either peer pressure and hanging with the wrong gang, rebellion or guilt after the tramatic events of Cam (Maya also went through rebellion after Cam's death, so this isn't uncommon), or simply him drug dealing to support his family (evident in his new clothing and leather jacket). It's all a matter of time before the writers decide to address this issue, which they have started when it was revealed that he was kicked out. Zig continues to see himself as a criminal even until Cam's death. Miles' insecurities are from an external lack of compassion in his life. Zig might not be getting the coping tools he needs in order to deal with the reputation. His parents may be loving and supportive, but if he's gotten into the wrong crowd, keeping in mind that he's 15, then parental supervision is limited and may not be his only source of knowledge in how to deal with the world. His jealousy over Matlingsworth is understandable in the sense that he had his hopes up and believed that Maya would wait for him. Keep this in mind as well: Maya owes him absolutely nothing. She is not obligated to date him. Romantically, I don't ship Zaya. However I did like their friendship. And while everyone seems to be focused on the relationshp aspect of them, can we see this scenario: Maya revealed that she ignored him all summer. Meaning he tried to communicate with her while she was in Paris. Now, this is before his transformation. How would you feel if your good friend ignored your messages? Pretty hurt right? Not even thinking about attractions right now. Solely on a friendship level, wouldn't it feel shitty to be ignored? And even when she returns to Degrassi, she doesn't even talk to him at the dance. She gives a small wave and moves on. From Zig's perspective, and I know personally, I'd feel really upset. And by consolation he also lost Tristan. Losing two good friends feels really shitty imo. But to be honest. I don't blame Maya. I wouldve appreciated if she didn't ignore him or at least tell the boy if she didn't wanna be friends, but I can't blame her. Especially if its about the Cam incident. It's also upsetting that the only way she would've talked to him is through an assignment in the Rubber Room. Him humiliating her in TWIK was shitty. I agree. But I understand where he's coming from. And you know what I thought was somewhat mature on Zig's part. To cut Maya off. Everyone knows that all they would do is get at each other's throats. And his feelings for her weren't going away. I think it was best that he cut her out, and continued to do so as evident in WIL. Now honestly we don't know what will happen in the next few episodes. We can speculate, and from that sneak peek, I don't appreciate Zig trying to make Miles jealous especially after Maya just invited her to his home. My main point in all of this, which I wasn't planning on making this long, is that I still have hope in Zig. Hope in that he will make it out of whatever has transformed him into this wack ass bad boy maturely and a better person. Hope in that he will make amends with Maya. Hope in that he can truly and honestly find the confidence in himself to deal with the crap he's putting up with. That he can fight back, take the high road, fix things with his family, and stop blaming himself for the bad that happens in his life, including Cam. Hope that he will be loved by the wiki :)